The American Drag
by papercutprincess
Summary: Spud made a wicketywack move and got addicted to something a little stronger than curly fries. Fresh back out of rehab and relationships are getting fanciful. Now that Spud knows what he can handle, can Jake handle the competition? SpudXTrixie TxS Spixie
1. Chapter 1

The American Drag

By Kitty

Soundtrack:

Kill Hannah – Lips like morphine

Dem franchise boys & Korn – Coming undone with it

Prologue/Chapter One

Trixie leaned against the brick wall and smirked haphazardly to herself. "Boy, if you go Rapunzel on me Ima go Rumplestilzkin on you."

"You'll give me a glass slipper?"

She blew up on dregs of bright black kink, she so proudly called her hair, freshly escaped from twin tails. "Foolish …" she shook her head hopelessly torn. She could feel the renegade tears rolling down her dark brown cheeks.

"Cuz I gotta tell you, I'm more of a Chuck man myself." He shuffled over the window sill onto the fire escape, he throw down his satchel, and dropped several spring ladders to get to where she was.

He offered a huge smile and watched her dark brown eyes with his own. "Come on now, don't cry Mama Trixie, just donate them to Salvation Army."

Trixie took a deep breath and punched him in the shoulder, "Jake's late; I guess there was a Dragon issue in the Village."

Earnest humbled them like the fall out of Hiroshima. "It's alright; he's like a superhero or something. He could tell someone."

The girl's heart went in knots.

"I'm gonna miss you, Trixie, thanks for everything. You're my best friend … I could never afford Krispy Kreme by myself."

She punched him again.

"But really." Spud squirmed in his sweats, "I want you to know that with every shenanigan I've gotten one shenanigan wiser." He retrieved his hands from his pockets and encased her trembling fists. "Wise enough to know what I feel is not the result of a rebellious donut, not what I feel for you, Trixie, I—"

Then the sirens started screaming and a dozen cop cars pulled onto that particular patch of Manhattan sidewalk.

The red alternating blue transformed the expression on his face into pure shock, he glanced at Trixie and her guilt-stricken eyes gave him every answer he wanted and didn't want to hear.

Six seconds of shock and Spud was running. Unfortunately, that was about five seconds more than the cops and Jake Long need to depart from the multiple drivers' and shotguns'.

Within a moment there was practically a rough cop hand or similar safety device for every square inch of Spud. Like a choreographed dance sequence they had brought Spud and his rebellious ass to the concrete. Like the rap battle pro-antiestablishment he was yelling every profane thing ten years of public school and fifteen years of the Yorker lifestyle had taught him.

"Spud!" Trixie cried.

Jake wrapped his arms around her and for once she let herself be the damsel in distress. Trixie glanced up into his solemn almond eyes and his slight lips usually so prepared with a smart smirk and fell into his practiced hero embrace. "They're gonna help him. Yo, you did the right thing."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Yo Trix."

Trixie stopped remembering in time to contain herself. She glanced up and offered a self-assured smile to her steadfast comrade. "How's it going, homeslice?"

"I'm a'ight." Thankfully Jake sounded convincing when he sat down in front of the school. "You know." He added, his connotation suggested it went without saying.

Trixie nodded thoughtfully.

The school was draining out, the dismissal bell singing, the friends retired on the school steps. They were unceremoniously awaiting the return of their friend.

"You ready for this, Trix?"

"Boy, I _invented_ ready."

Jake Long scrapped away the rebellious curtain of dark hair that started compromising his vision when the gel failed. "It's been a whole year, hasn't it?" His fierce almond gaze cut through the stupor of late afternoon.

It had been a year and three weeks since the Revenge of the Hotdog Company offered Spud a sponsorship after a skate competition. The method of celebration was heroine, all the trimmings. Soon, as in within a _week_, Spud was selling ten times as much as he was doing. He declared that he, "had it all under control" but he "had to get away and start over". That's when Jake convinced Trixie and the local PD to help him. They really hadn't seen or heard from him since…

"Year and two months…"

Jake stood. "Here he comes."


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter Three

A police car sailed passed the friends and the rendevouz point on the stone steps leading up into the high school. It didn't have its lights or sound on, but it came to a gripping halt about one fifty feet away. The cop didn't even get out of the car, Officer Horton has just recently been transferred from insane asylum transfers to juvenile detention chauffer and he was still adjusting to the difference, wasn't sure there _was_ a difference.

A tallish kid with a mop of brown hair stepped out of the police car. The kid formerly known as Spud shoved his hands in his pockets and started the suspenseful journey to the steps.

Jake and Trixie stood rigid with anticipation, eyes focused on the profile approaching them, ears intent on the sound of his new kicks on sidewalk.

Trixie tensed, unaware she could become more on edge then she already was, until she did. Something was wrong, the same something that had been wrong for the past year, her friend was gone --her home slice.

The girl searched his face for more than that superficial qualities, she sought out the childish gleam in his eyes, the special way they once looked back at her. The brown disks of apathy, she saw instead, didn't seem to think she was anything special. These stranger's eyes conveyed only obligation, not the fierce loyalty of her skate rat.

Jake seemed to understand this quickly and how to act upon it. He took a few liberal steps in front of Trixie. He wasn't sure if he wanted to comfort or protect her. He thought maybe he wanted to remind Spud of the _real _G that had been here taking care of Trixie for the past twelve months.

Spud's mom had informed Jake and Trixie that he'd be coming home today. Yet there was this stranger, a stranger that looked like him but wasn't, making them worry that he wasn't coming home. And this unfamiliar person was going to steal his body and make sure he never came home.

The progression of the arrival ended when the two parties were about four feet away from each other. Then. Spud. Smiled.

And Jake and Trixie smiled back. In the ambience of a thick orange-yellow twilight, the three were reunited, and all was right with the world. For real yo, it was off the chi-zain!

"Hey, yo, how it is, man?" Jake asked as they pounded fists.

"Dude, you know, I'm good, man--as long as we're cool."

"You know it, man, that's what's up."

"Trixie!" Spud didn't waste time. He realized now that he'd gotten wasting time to a science, and he wasn't going to do it anymore. He embrace her, perhaps the proper word was glomp, and spoke his mind. "You're looking beautiful as ever! How've you been, home girl?"


End file.
